The World Beyond
by starryskyline
Summary: When Percy thought his life could not get any better, things started falling down. His girlfriend stopped trusting him, his father started ignoring him and his Olympian family began doubting him. A tragedy ensues and put him from Olympus' most trusted to Olympus' most wanted. Stowing on a strange looking aircraft to escape persecutions, he discovered that there is more to the world


A/N This story is an AU which happened the summer after the Second Titan War (Percy will be turning 17 this year).

Full summary: When Percy thought his life could not get any better, things started falling down. His girlfriend stopped trusting him, his father started ignoring him and his Olympian family began doubting him. A tragedy ensues and put him from Olympus' most trusted to Olympus' most wanted. Stowing on a strange looking aircraft to escape persecutions, he discovered that there is more to the universe than he had ever known. An AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJATO series or any of the characters. I merely own the plot.

Line Break

Prologue:The Arrival

"You are not worthy brother! Father should have chosen me as his successor!" My brother shouted as he threw another ball of plasma in my direction. "I have worked for millennia after millennia, doing his bidding, and what do I get? A dimension of faded creatures!"

"Please brother!" I tried reasoning with him as I deflected the hail of attacks he sent at me. "Let us discuss this peacefu-"

"Silence! He roared. "Discuss this peacefully? This will never be peaceful brother! You always get the better end of the deal! I was the one who toiled with the creation of the universe but who did the mortals worship? You! You who did the easier part!"

"Be reasonable brother! Calm down! There is no need for innocent lives to be lost!"

"Never! Only either of our deaths will stop me!"

There is no stopping my brother now. He let himself be controlled by jealousy. By anger. By hatred. I knew I must act to prevent all the creation be annihilated.

"So be it brother. So be it."

With a battle cry, I charged.

Line Break

I woke up with a start. Dreams are normal for us demigods and it usually shows us glimpses of the future, peeks of the things to come. But last night, my dream was different, more absurd than normal –and being a demigod that is saying something- as if, I was a different person. In my dream, I felt strong, unstoppable, something beyond comprehension, _powerful. _I was woken out of my thoughts when knocks shook my door.

"Coming!" I muttered groggily. It was only 3:12 AM. Who would wake me in such an ungodly hour? Complaining, I got up and opened the door to be greeted by a familiar face and a wave of blonde hair.

"Percy! You must see this, now!" My girlfriend exhaled who was still in her pajamas.

Seeing the expression on her face, I quickly grabbed Riptide in ballpen form from my bedside table and ran with Annabeth towards the hill where Thalia's tree stood. I could already see some figures beyond the tree. Upon reaching the peak of the hill Annabeth skidded to a stop.

I followed her gaze and felt a wave of déjà vu. Running towards the border was a teen with raven black hair –just like mine- and a satyr. Chasing them is my old friend: the Minotaur. It was exactly the scene that happened to me five summers ago, except this time Ground-Beef has a full plated armor and brandishing a large, omega shaped axe, much like what he was equipped during the siege of Manhattan.

I didn't know why I feel the urge to protect the boy. Maybe it is because I was in the same situation before but I know there is something more to it. Also, the boy looks suspiciously a lot like me. I dismissed my thoughts for the meanwhile. The boy would obviously not make it into the border without help. Without a thought, I uncapped Riptide and leaped into the fray.

"Lead him to safety!" I yelled at the satyr when I got into their earshot. The satyr nodded vigorously and took off with the demigod towards Annabeth's direction.

"Hey Beef-Jerk!" I shouted to the Minotaur. The half-bull stopped in its tracks and sniffed the air. It must have caught my scent as it let out a huge roar, apparently recognizing the one who sent it back to Tartarus twice.

"So you want a rematch, eh? I'm afraid you will lose the third time." I continued taunting him.

The monster replied with a bellow and charged at me. He began to spin the axe like a flail and swung it at me like a super deadly baseball bat. I moved to block it with Riptide. A fatal mistake. I tried to fight force with force which is _unwise_ considering he is stronger than me considering his form. My sword caught his blade but the sheer power behind the strike sent me flying a good fifty yards away. I groaned as I felt my insides were crushed like I was hit by a bullet train. Without my curse, I would have been dead meat. The Minotaur made a sound which I guessed was a way of congratulating himself and charged again, ready to swing his double-bladed axe once more. I got up back to my feet and at the last moment, I slid sideways, away from his path and under the axe. With one fluid motion, I drove Anaklusmos at the unprotected back of his knees. He stopped in his tracks and burst into confetti of golden monster dust.

I looked back at Camp Half-Blood hill and could see Chiron standing as an Apollo camper –Will Solace I presume- was tending over the injured demigod I just saved. I made my way towards them and introduced myself to him.

"Hi. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and this is my girlfriend Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I told him as I offered my hand.

"Uhh… my name is Patrick. Patrick Smith." He said as he shook my hand. "Thank you for, uhh, saving me Percy."

"No problem." I said to him. "We demigods should stick together, shouldn't we?"

"Demigods?" He inquired as his brows furrowed.

"Half-mortal, half-god." Annabeth explained as she stepped into the conversation. "One of your parents is obviously a god, considering how the Minotaur chased you."

"Who's my father then?" He asked.

"That, we will know when he claims you" Chiron replied.

"Claim?" Patrick asked. Then a hologram of a sea green trident appeared above his head. To say Patrick is shocked would be an understatement.

"That" I explained. "is claiming".

Chiron then stepped up and with a grave voice announced "All hail Patrick Smith, son of Poseidon. God of seas and storms. Earthshaker. Father of horses."

I grinned and hugged him. "Welcome to the family, brother."

It had been a week since Patrick came into the camp. To say that I am happy to meet Patrick is wrong. I am ecstatic. He told me everything about him. He is fifteen years old and was just sent into the camp because for some reason, he didn't really receive that much genes from Poseidon. Because of that, he has less demigod scent but is _less strong_ than a regular demigod. But what he lacks in strength, he makes up for his wisdom. If he hadn't been claimed, I would have guessed that he is related to Athena in some way. But sooner or later, his identity caught up to him and he discovered his heritage. Because of this, monsters started attacking him and his mother was forced to call a satyr to escort him.

Patrick is the best brother I could wish for. He is smart, supportive and caring. We are really getting well and are starting to become best friends.

I should have been suspicious of his perfection.

Line Break

A/N: Please forgive me if there are any mistakes in my grammar as I am not a native speaker of the English language. If you find any loopholes/plot holes in the story, I would be more than happy to correct them. How do you find it? Flames, criticism and praises are more than welcome. R&R!

For those who read my other story, Perseus Jackson: Son of the Ocean and Wisdom, Love of the Moon, I will be discontinuing the story because I realize it is kind of crappy (not to mention the title). Maybe I will rewrite it someday... Who knows?

Anyway, I know this is a kind of Percy Chaos thingy but i hate those stories where Percy gets dumped for no reason and Chaos appears from nowhere and bluntly says "I am Chaos. I would like to adopt you." Instead of complaining, I decided to create my own story and fill it with not-so-blunt plot twists

Thanks for reading!

-RadiationZ


End file.
